


It only takes once

by Steampunker



Series: Data/Julie [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Not telling the father, Unplanned Pregnancy, android turned human, hidden pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunker/pseuds/Steampunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding an alien device that turned him into a human, Data tries out his 'new body' ending up  with the woman pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	It only takes once

Walking through the alien ship we saw many different devices that looked similar to the ones used by Starfleet such as one that had the same appearance as one of our phasers. Curious I picked it up only to be shot in the chest by a ray of purple light leaving a hole in my uniform and the feeling of soreness and slight pain where it hit. Gingerly touching the spot I flinch away from the pain like a human would. Realization dawns on me and I couldn't stop poking the wound until a hand grabs my wrist making me look up and see Nurse Julie Picard looking at me worried

"Data, are you alright? Were you injured?" she asks and I grin hugging her

"I'm fine, better than fine actually!" I say and in the heat of the moment I kiss her making her look at me dazed and confused "If you would allow me to try something with you?" she nods and I kiss her again while pushing her against the table like object.  
-  
After received the news from Dr. Crusher, I had talked with my uncle and got shore leave long enough for my baby to be born and my mother to look after it once I returned to the Enterprise. I had no plans about telling Data since this only happened because of alien tech and he was back to being an android. After saying goodbye to everyone I return to my home in France, Earth to lives through pregnancy and child birth.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...didn't think this part of the story through...


End file.
